Freddie Benson's Big Move
by DevinMaddox
Summary: Freddie's life is turned upside down after losing a loved one, he's thrown into a completely different environment. How will he react? Click the button, find out.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

"So now I have to leave the only home I've ever known, my friends, and iCarly."

Freddie unloaded onto the sympathetic ears of his petite red headed friend via PearChat.

"Freddie, I'm so sorry. Here, Mr. Purple will give you virtual kisses." Cat offered, holding the stuffed animal up to the webcam.

"Thanks hun, but just having someone who'll listen instead of just yelling at me is all I really need right now." Freddie replied, his tone dripping with untold frustration.

"Did something happen?" Cat asked, picking up on said tone.

"Yeah, to top everything off I got into a fight with my best friends." Freddie informed.

Cat's expression grew more troubled.

"So it started off like this.." Freddie trailed off as he began rehashing the fight that took place hours ago.

_About a week after the sudden death of Freddie's mom, he's pacing back and fourth in the Shay's kitchen. He's on the phone with a Rick Benson, also known as Freddie's father. Freddie's just learned that he now has to leave Seattle and is supposed to move in with said estranged father. He hangs up angrily tossing his cell at the couch, Sam and Carly walk in just in time to see his hostile act of rage._

_"Woah, what'd our couch ever do to you?" Carly, asked surprised at Freddie's action._

_"I just got the worst news...well the second worst." Freddie let out._

_"Seriously? What is it now?" Sam asked feeling frustrated for her friend._

_"Well, that was my dad."_

_"Wow, he exists? It's just, I can't recall a time you've ever brought your dad up." said Carly._

_"Yeah, well my stellar dad has just enlightened me that I have to leave Seattle to live with him."_

_"Uhm, say what now?!" came Sam's aggravated response._

_"Your leaving Seattle? Where does your dad live?" asked Carly._

_"He lives in Los Angeles." said an almost broken voiced Freddie._

_"So how are we supposed to film iCarly with you 1000 miles away?" Sam questioned._

_"You really think that wasn't the first thing I thought of?" an embittered Freddie yelled._

_"We can't lose you Freddie, what can we do to help?" a somewhat hopeful Carly asked._

_"Nothing! I'm not 18 so I have no say in this matter whatsoever." Freddie replied hostile toned._

_"So that's it? You're not even gonna try to fight?" Sam asked awestruck._

_"Why? It's not like I have an alternative option." Freddie added, defeated._

_"You could always live here, Spencer wouldn't turn you down, your like family." Carly tried._

_Freddie scoffed at what she'd just said._

_"Yeah like the government's gonna allow a jobless bum to take legal custody of me over my dad."_

_Both Sam and Carly stand there in complete shock, because no way did he actually just say that._

_"How can you say that? Spencer's always been there for you when you needed him." said a shaken Carly._

_"Yeah man, that was not okay." Sam's response followed._

_"Look I'm sorry, but let's be serious I'm moving and I really don't feel like kidding myself."_

_"You don't know everything Benson, not like I ever thought much of you anyway but I think it's really weak of you to just give up after everything we've been through." Sam said in a bitter tone._

_"Shut up Sam, this is about iCarly, not me." Freddie angrily retorted._

_"Well she's not wrong, you know if you leave your ruining iCarly." Carly spoke out._

_"I know you've had it rough but your acting like you don't even care about iCarly!" Sam yelled._

_"That's not fair, you guys know that isn't true." Freddie stated eerily calm._

_"It's not? Then I'm sorry I guess I've severely misinterpreted!" said Carly before she stormed out._

_Sam just stood there, staring at him in disbelief before following behind Carly out the door._

* * *

"And I haven't spoken a word to either one of them since." Freddie said, done reminiscing.

"But aren't you staying with Carly?" Cat asked innocently.

"I am but I'm staying upstairs in the studio so we don't actually have to see each other." Freddie replied.

Cat nodded in understanding.

"And it's not that I don't care about iCarly but after losing my mom, I kinda just wanna get out of here." Freddie confided.

"Then why didn't you tell them that?" Cat asked scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Because, I couldn't tell them I wanted to leave. I didn't want to hurt them." Freddie admitted.

Cat let out a small yawn.

"Oh, you can go to sleep if you want. I didn't mean to keep you up." Freddie offered feeling guilty.

"It's okay, you were feeling bad." Cat reassured.

"Your sweet, but i'm gonna hit the hay soon anyway. Thanks for listening." Freddie answered.

"Why would you hit hay?" Cat asked with a giggle.

"It's just an expression for going to bed. So i'll Skype you tomorrow?" Freddie asked hopeful.

"Okay, goodnight Freddie. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Cat said smiling and waving.

"Night, Cat." said Freddie before hitting the end button, making the screen go dark.

* * *

**Just an intro, this was a prompt I got from **_Challenge King_**. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

16 Hours and 58 minutes later, Spencer and Freddie finally made it to Los Angeles.

"Thanks a ton, Spencer..apparently my dad couldn't be bothered to come get me." Freddie complained.

"No problem kiddo, if you ever need anything don't be a stranger." Spencer replied.

Freddie expressed his gratitude through his eyes.

"You hungry? Cuz I'm kinda starving." Spencer said, openly sharing his hunger.

"Yeah, I could go for a meal, especially one without Sam bogarting my plate." Freddie said seriously but in a joking tone.

Spencer laughed at Freddie's very true observation.

"Right?!" Spencer agreed.

Spencer pulled up to a restaurant moments later.

"Jollibee?" Freddie asked skeptical of the restaurant in question.

"Yeah, it's like it called to me." Spencer explained.

Freddie and Spencer got out of the car and walked into Jollibee.

They walk up to the counter, order their food, then shortly find their seats.

At least 10 minutes have passed, Freddie has yet to touch his food. Whereas Spencer's almost finished.

Freddie's troubled facial expression didn't go undetected by Spencer.

"Something awry, Freddo?" Spencer asked.

"Nah, I'm okay." Freddie replied, in a very unconvincing tone.

"Don't worry about the girls, they'll come around." Spencer tried.

All Spencer knew was that the 3 of them had some kind of disagreement, but no details were disclosed.

"Carly told you what happened?" Freddie asked nervous Spencer knew what he said about him.

"No, but I kind of speculated when neither Carly or Sam wanted to come down here with us."

Freddie felt instant relief knowing that what he said about Spencer hadn't been repeated.

After all, it was only spouted in anger, it's not like he doesn't appreciate Spencer's friendship.

"I'm just sorry we didn't make up before I left Seattle." Freddie shared glumly.

"Well it's not like you'll never see em again, you only got like what? A year of school left and then you can come back to Seattle if your little Freddie heart so desires." Spencer said ruffling Freddie's hair.

Freddie smiled at his reassuring words.

"You're right, you're right." Freddie said agreeing with Spencer.

"Of course I'm right, now shove that Jolly wiener into your mouth because it _is_ amazing!" Spencer urged, insisting Freddie try his Hot Dog.

When the two boys finished their food it was time for Spencer to drop Freddie off at his dad's.

Rick, Freddie's father, lived in a not too big ranch style house in Highland Park.

Spencer and Freddie were now parked in his dad's driveway.

They'd been sitting out there for a good 10 minutes, in silence.

That is until Spencer waved his hand in Freddie's face.

"Earth to Fredward!"

Freddie grabbed Spencer's hand abruptly.

"Please stop." Freddie said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but you have to go in there eventually, I gotta get my bud Taco's truck back to him."

Because of course they drove all the way to Los Angeles inside of a Mexican food truck.

"I know." Freddie answered.

So Freddie got out of the truck with the two suit cases he brought and closed the door.

He just stood there though, arms crossed leaning against the window of the truck.

"It'll get better Freddie, I promise. Until then peace, love, and Spaghetti Taco's!" Spencer said, yelling the last part before driving off.

Freddie watched as Spencer drove away laughing at what he'd just said.

When Spencer was finally out of sight Freddie turned around and headed for the door.

Rick told Freddie beforehand that he left a key in a ceramic frog behind the schrubb left of the front door.

Freddie found it easily, he put the key in and pushed, finding himself in a completely different world.

This was actually the first time Freddie had been here, at least from what he can remember.

Freddie's parents had gotten divorced some years ago, as in pre iCarly.

So if Freddie had been here before, he was too young to remember much.

Freddie walked up the stairs and started wandering aimlessly until he found a note on a door.

"Fred, this will be your room..I'll see ya later." is what a blue post-it read.

He made a face at Rick calling him 'Fred', then turned the knob to go into the room.

It looked about the same size as his old room so he was thankful for that.

Though this room has two windows and blank walls.

First thing he did was climb onto the twin sized bed, sprawling out across it.

Then he remembers he was supposed to call Cat as soon as he got to town.

So he takes out his Pear phone, scrolling through the 5 contacts he has until Cat's name comes up.

"Freddie! Are you here?" said a very ecstatic toned Cat.

"Okay, oww. But yeah I'm here, just got to my dad's a few minutes ago." Freddie replied.

"Yay! You wanna hang out? Me and Jade can show you around." Cat asked, eagerly.

"You and Jade?" Freddie asked, a little disappointed at the Jade part.

"Yeah, we were already hanging out, plus Jade can drive."

"_Jade, can what_?" Freddie heard an irritated Jade in the background.

"You sure she wants to?" Freddie asked laughing.

"Yeah, it'll be fine, she won't stay a grumpy pants the whole time." Cat answered.

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT_!" Jade uttered from the background, again.

"Just text me your address when your ready and we'll come get you." Cat instructed.

"K, see you soon." Freddie said, hanging up.

Freddie wasn't entirely sure about this move, but he figured at least he didn't have to deal with it alone.

**Not 100% on this chapter, so let me know what you think. Again, hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
